Morning call
by coffee forever
Summary: Tony and Kate get a call in the morning....from Gibbs of course. Read to find out what's going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ring...ring...ring

Grumbling could be heard.

A hand came out from under the covers grabbing the phone. After looking at the caller ID Tony DiNozzo picked it up.

„Hello?" asked a sleepy DiNozzo.

„DiNozzo, get your ass out of bed. We have a case. I expect the both of you at the bullpen ASAP. Got it?" Without waiting for an answer Gibbs hung up on him.

„Got it, Boss." Mumbling to himself Tony turned around in order to wake Kate up. He still couldn't believe she was actually lying in his bed with him. Her hair was disheveled from sleep and their activites of the previous night. To him she was the most beautiful women on earth. Before her, he had been afraid of comittment, but now he loved the thought of them spending the rest of their lifes together. They have been together for almost three months now without anybody knowing -exept for Abby of course. They actually tried to hide it from her. Yet, as soon as they entered the lab together she squealed and gratulated them even though neither Tony nor Kate had said anything. They planned on telling everybody at work after proving that they could keep their work from their privat life. He stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead to wake her up. As soon as her eyes fluttered open, her brown eyes met his.

„Hey!" Tony whispered.

„Hey! What's up?" she asked her voice still full of sleep. God how he loves that voice.

„We have a case. Gibbs wants both of us in the bullpen ASAP."

„Ohh no" she groaned whole heartedly making him laugh.

„Wait...did he say he wants the both of us at the office?" Her frown made him uneasy.

„Yeah...why?" A look of horror crossed her face. Now he was definitely worried.

„Oh my God! He knows!"

„Knows what?" He actually felt pretty oblivious right now.

„Gibbs! He knows about us. Otherwise how would Gibbs know that I'm here with you?"

Suddenly it dawned on him. Now he mirrored her expression of shock and horror. Why didn't he think of that?

„Oh no no no. We were so careful. He can't know."

„This is Gibbs we're talking about!" He had to admit that she definitely had a point there.

„I think I'm calling in sick today!" Tony already started to moan in fake pain.

„No way, mister! I'm not facing Gibbs alone; we're doing that together?" She said glaring at him.

„Do I have to?" he whined.

„Yes, now let's not make him even angrier by showing up late!" Kate was already standing up while

Tony still lay in bed.. Right before the bathroom door Kate stopped and turned around feeling bold.

„You coming or what?" she asked playfully. Now Tony was confused. Didn't she just said that they have to hurry?

Seeing his confused glance she continued: „ Sharing a shower definitely includes saving time, don't you think?" With another seductive glance she turned around and walked in to the bathroom leaving a speechless DiNozzo behind. Shaking his head he stood up not caring about how angry Gibbs will be and raced after her. God he loved that woman.

Review please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you also like the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing unfortunately.

After a long shower, they were finally on their way to the bullpen. The tension in the car was almost unbearable. The whole time Kate played with her fingers in her lab glancing every now and then to Tony. Quite often, Tony returned her gaze to give her an encouraging smile. Eventually Kate broke the silence.

„So...what to you think is going to happen?" the fear in her voice was more than just apparent.

„He won't really asign me to another team, now will he? Okay, we broke his rule 12, but for God's sake, we're in love why can't he just accept that."

Tony sighed, he didn't want to be apart from Kate at work. Although he understood the risk Gibbs always talked about, he still thinks it was his and Kate's decision to make.

„I have no idea, Katie. Let's just hope not. Gibbs may be cold sometimes, but he isn't heartless. Besides he hates the whole hiring process." He added the last part to lighten the situation. A faint smile made itself onto Kates face making Tony feel better. Mission making Kate smile (at least a little) was accomplished.

„Thanks Tony. For trying to ease my nervousness, I really appreciate it. But I don't think it will work on a long-term basis." Kate said interwining their fingers. Then she turned her gaze back to the window.

Tony hold their joined hand up and kissed her palm softly. After what seemed like forever they finally arrived at NCIS building. After Tony cut off the engine, he turned to Kate.

„So you're ready?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

„No, now let's go!" Kate already unbuckled her seat belt and was about to open her door, when Tony pulled her back. He let his forehead rest against hers and wispered gently: „ I love you, Kate!"

Smiling Kate answered: „ I love you, too."

They met in short but sweet kiss, both of them wishing that they could stay in each others embrace here forever.

„Now let's face the wrath of Gibbs" Kate took in a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Tony followed her swiftly and took her hand once he catched up with her.

After they made their way to the elevator, their nervousness got even worse. Thousand scenarios played in their heads concerning Gibbs' reaction. The sound of the elevator brought them back to reality and unfortunately also to Gibbs. McGee was already sitting at his desk looking for information concerning their new case or something. As soon as Gibbs noticed their arrival he turned to Tony.

„So, DiNozzo, is there anything you might want to tell me?" His eyes pierced into Tonys making him swallow.

„Well, boss... you see...Kate and I ...we're...you know..." Intimidated by his stare Tony started rambling.

After hearing Tony ramble on and on, Kate decided to take matters into her own hands: „What Tony is trying to say is that we're dating! But obviously you already know that"

„How long?" was the simple reply they got.

„About three months now!" Tony said now looking self-confident. After all, he was a DiNozzo, he wasn't afraid of his boss. At least he told himself that.

„Well it took you long enough!" Gibbs said with an amused expression.

„Now get the car!" He told them leaving two speechless agents behind.

McGee who saw the whole thing, smiled to himself seeing Tony and Kate standing there mouths agape. He definitely had to tell Abby about it.

Kate and Tony looked at each other both thinking the same. That was the wrath of Gibbs they were so afraid of? Smiling Kate shrugged and took his hand in hers. Tony smiled back relieved that telling Gibbs about them was done. Happily they made their way outside, ready to face all obstacles that might occur to them.

Please review!!!


End file.
